Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon
by SaltyCandy
Summary: After getting erased along with the alternate universe he belonged to, Tsurugi Yuuichi was reborn in a world where soccer wasn’t as greatly appreciated as the place he came from. Growing up along with the memories of his past, would he be able to survive this comic book-like world with only his Avatar and new friends to rely on?[Up for adoption or series rewrite. Rewrite delayed!]


**_"Flexibility is universal, even more so in other universes.."_**

 **Because what else can you do in that world than adjust? Lol**

 ** _\- SaltyCandy -_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This 'spur of the moment' idea is a one-shot mainly because I honestly have no idea where am I gonna take it. I have absolutely no conflict in mind but it would irk me more if I won't be able to type this story out of my system. I believe I'll only be able to continue it with some help so if you have any ideas I would be more than happy to discuss it with you. There's also a chance that I might even give it to you for adoption since reading an IEXBnHA crossover with Chrono Stone AU!Yuuichi as MC would be a dream come true for me. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this one-shot! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!

This is my first time writing a reincarnation story, be it as a fanfic or not. Also my first 'first person' narration. Experimenting is quite nice.

 **Disclaimer:** Me? Owning Inazuma Eleven and/or Boku no Hero Academia? Best joke I've ever heard!! They're owned by Level-5 and Horikoshi-san, respectively.

* * *

 **= Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon =**

* * *

 _It's time.._

 _"The interruption point has been modified back to its correct timeline. He is vanishing along with the timeline that he is from."_

 _'I brought soccer back to Kyousuke now. I've succeeded. I've played with him one last time. I have no regrets. There's nothing more I could have hoped for.'_

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 _'What's this? I can still.. move? Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?'_

 _'Wait. But I can't.. speak. Why can't I- Is that.. light?'_

* * *

 _'My eyes.. so bright. It's hard to see. Where am I?'_

 _'Ow! Did someone just slap my-'_

"D-Doctor.. He isn't.. crying.."

 _'Doctor?'_

 _'Ouch! Hey! Again?!'_

"Nothing still.."

 _'Nothing what? What are these people-'_

My eyes might not have been able to see clearly and my body might not have been able to move that day but I knew, my fate was taking an abrupt turn.

* * *

My name is Tsurugi Yuuichi. Presently ten years old and living with the Hakamada's.

The Hakamada Residence is a big and wealthy household. The head of the family do not only run and found his own clothing company, he also married the smartest and most respected fashion designer in their time. They're famously known as the Genus CEO, Hakamada Kazuya and the jewel of the fashion industry, Hakamada Temari. Such is their standing on the public but as a child living under their care, I just call them uncle and aunt.

I've been living in their place ever since I was born, or rather ever since I was born again. As you might have realized by now I have the case known as reincarnation. It sounds weird, I know. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just experience it myself. As the fake timeline I once lived in disappears along with me, I was given another chance at life. Oddly enough, I have exactly the same face, the same hair, the same mole, even the same name. And if you think that isn't weird enough then trust me, it gets weirded.

Apparently, I live in a world where having superpowers is thought normal enough that having none is already a rare case. The superpowers commonly known as 'quirk' can come in varieties as well. Now, I know what you're thinking and yes, _it's just like in a comic book._

One might think living here is a dream come true but I digress. It does have it's perks but the cons outweighs the pros by a landslide. For one, villains exist here. And unlike my old home wherein they rely on guns, muscles, influence, or money, the ones here possess powers. Those that you can't just happen to guess. Thankfully, there is always good to counter the bad. And in this world, they are one would call professional heroes. Apparently heroism can be a profession here and it's the best source of income too. But one can't expect them to always be around, can they? No one knows what might happen in a matter of seconds. Villains might have already ripped a civilian's throat while the other citizens call for a pro hero. It makes death even more common.

Another one to point out is the fact that not much people are blessed with a strong and convenient quirk, and some doesn't even have one. Such is my case. You see, the world I came from is nothing like this one, the only thing one can consider power there is their talent in soccer. Of course, considering where I live now, I also wish to have a quirk. It doesn't even have to be amazing or flashy, a simple sense enhancement one would have make me happy but I guess you can't be lucky on two consecutive alternate universes, now can you?

When I was growing up, I was told by my aunt that my mother is quirkless and that she have no idea where or who my father would've been. They were apart for a long time before she suddenly received a message about her sister giving birth to a child and passing in the process. It's a mystery to all of us still. Or maybe she knows and thought I was too young to understand the complicated situation at that time and kept it a secret. I can't blame her if that's the case, I was physically five after all. Or maybe she never really knew. For now, I can't tell but I'm definitely patient enough to find out.

Knowing that my mother's quirkless and so as my aunt, I accepted my fate and turned my attention to soccer and being the one to made it known to this world again myself. Since both my aunt and uncle have no problems whatsoever with my decision, I start pursuing it. That was until.. THAT happened.

Hardly three years ago, I was innocently practicing with my only friend, Iida Tensei. He was the only grade school classmate I met who was mature enough to not bully someone who's quirkless despite having one that would easily make him a hero. Dribbling, shooting, sliding, we trained everything I already knew about soccer and I incorporated it all to my new body. Tensei being naturally sporty, he caught on quick with the game and would always play with me, not even getting a bit tired of it.

As we were using the mini obstacle course-like field that the maids and butlers helped us build, I felt a strange and powerful sensation within my body. It was painful at first. So painful that I gave out a blood curdling scream, making everyone worry enough to gather around me. But at the same time, it was familiar. Help was called and as I was close to getting carried by my cousin, black aura spewed out my back and formed another being no one from this world have ever seen.

As I looked behind me, I finally figured out what was causing all that pain. It was him, Ma Senshi Pendragon. My avatar.

Everyone's reaction was at first at awe. Their mouths were agape and so is mine. Never have I thought it was possible for my avatar to have followed me here too. If that was the case I might not be the only one capable of having one here. Yet that was something I should figure out at another time. The silence was then broken by Tensei, happily exclaiming my having a quirk after all and a really cool one at that.

They then joyfully admonished that the scene was the manifestation of my quirk, after a quick trip to the hospital of course. It was something I couldn't argue with, lest I wanted for everyone to know I came from another reality.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** If I ever make this a series, this surely wouldn't be the prologue. There's too much information for it to be one. And since it wasn't written well, I'll remake it. I just can't do this one alone.

As what you've all realized he's gonna be Aizawa's, Yamada's, and Tensei's classmate in UA and for why he suddenly wanted to be a hero, let's just say Hakamada Tsunagu a.k.a. Best Jeanist had a lot of things to do about it.

 **Additional info:**

Name: Tsurugi Yuuichi

Hero Name: Demon Soldier Pendragon

Quirk: **Keshin** \- by the age of 15, he can do keshin armed for 10 minutes. Enhanced strength, speed, agility. He can also fight with Keshin alone of course along with Keshin hissatsus.

Hero Costume: climate adaptable undershirt and underpants that's made for the avatar armed, a utility belt, and indestructible soccer shoes. ( **Optional** : Also brings a lot of small ball-like tingies that becomes as big as a soccer ball. It's used for long-ranged attacks. Others explode, flashes bright light, etc.. This part's undecided lmao)

Welp, that's it. Not sure if I'll ever make it a series but if anyone wants to adopt this story OR have some plot ideas, feel free to PM.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
